


You are Extraordinary

by Eleanor (ofhershadows)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhershadows/pseuds/Eleanor
Summary: A collection of mostly Wayhaught one-shots, with the additional Wynhaught or Earp Sisters one-shots.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali/gifts).



> Eleanor here :) One-shots are my shit because I can write for every storyline I think of without making sure they fit together! This page will be updated as I write/add more. Enjoy!!

 

  | 

Title

| 

Fluff/Smut

| 

AU?

| 

Other

| 

Link  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Chapter 1

| 

Contents

| 

N/A

| 

N/A

|   |    
  
Chapter 2

| 

{Ferris wheel}

| Fluff | No |   |    
  
Chapter 3

|   |   |   |   |  


	2. {Ferris wheel, i need a title}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have a little fight (not written) and then...spoiler...they make up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss these little babies so much and I cried while writing this because they're so cute and they love each other so much and this would honestly happen. I usually write Wayhaught through Waverly's perspective but this is for Ali so I did it through Nicole's perspective because Nicole is her baby and hers only :)

This time it was bad. They had never fought like this before, not that Nicole could remember. Three years of marriage, and Waverly had never actually left; she just stuffed some clothes in a bag and said, “I’m going to Wynonna’s.” That was it.

Nicole stood staring at the door, still watching it in hopes that it would open up and her Waves would walk back in.

She stood there for awhile. Minutes passed by.

Then more.

Then suddenly an hour had passed.

And she came to the realization that Waverly wasn’t coming back this time.

She went to get a glass of water, her throat sore from the yelling. So much yelling. The last few hours were a foggy cloud in her mind, not making sense, not lining up quite right.

How did this fight start? What did it turn into? Why did they let this happen? There were so many questions, but Nicole knew she wouldn’t be able to answer them all tonight, so she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

After showering and putting her pjs on — her plaid flannels, Waverly’s favorites — she sighed sadly. “Goodnight babe,” she said aloud, as she did every night. Only this time she didn’t get a response. She layed down and fell asleep, silent tears streaming down her face.

When the sun rose the next morning, Nicole couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed. And then she remembered that today was the day: the carnival. The carnival that Waverly had been looking forward to for weeks; the carnival that Waverly had made Nicole promise to go to; the carnival that Nicole didn’t want to go to, but agreed to go to because Waverly looked so damn cute when she asked.

—————

“I just want to ride the Ferris wheel with you baby,” Waverly said.

“But Waves...I don’t like Ferris wheels,” Nicole responded.

A look came over Waverly’s face, surprised at first, but then it changed to a joking smirk. “Is Officer Nicole Haught _scared_ ? Scared of _heights_ possibly?” She laughed and came forward to put her hands on her shoulders. “Well it’s a good thing that I’ll be there to hold your hand then, right?”

Nicole sighed, then smiled. “I’ll go with you, Waves. But only if you promise never to tell anyone about this. I just don’t like heights. Why do you have to go up into the sky when there’s already so much danger on the ground?”

Waverly tried to suppress her laughter, but was clearly failing. “Aww, baby, don’t worry,” she said. “I won’t tell anyone.” She backed up and ran to get her phone, shouting as she jumped the stairs two at a time. “Except Wynonna!”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. Her wife was so stubborn, but she loved her anyways. Maybe even more because of it. “If you do that, there will be consequences, miss!” She ran up the stairs after Waverly, and when she finally caught up with her, they embraced in a heated kiss that turned into a heated night, something they hadn’t had in awhile.

—————

Nicole shook the flashback out of her head. She picked up her phone and speed dialed Waverly.

“Hey! It’s Waverly. Uh, Waverly Earp. I’m really sorry I missed your call, but leave me a message and I’ll call you back right away!” Nicole had been sent to voicemail. And while usually true, she knew Waverly would not be calling her back this time.

“Waves, it’s me. Please, we need to talk. You know where I’ll be tonight. Be there. For me, for us. I love you.” She hung up and sighed, then tried Wynonna’s number.

“I clearly can’t come to the phone, so leave me a message. If it interests me, I’ll call back.” Classic Wynonna voicemail. Nicole didn’t even bother leaving her a message; she knew she wouldn’t get a response.

Hours passed and their house was spotless. That’s what Nicole does when she’s worried or upset and there’s no bad guys to arrest and interrogate: she cleans. And Waverly loves it; well besides the Nicole-being-upset part. So Nicole cleaned once again, but this time Waverly wouldn’t be there to hug her and tell her that it would be ok and just _look_ at how beautiful the house is now!

So instead, she got dressed in distressed — although not fully ripped — jeans, a white tank top, and her leather jacket. And then she wrote a note: _Waves, you know where I went. Please, meet me there._

—————

Sitting alone on the bench at the carnival, Nicole ate her third cotton candy. She started feeling sick, but cotton candy reminded her of Waverly, and right now, she just wanted to picture happy Waverly in her head.

“Hey,” came a soft voice from behind. Nicole looked up, squinting at the sun, making out Waverly’s head in the process, although whose voice it was she already knew.

“Hi.”

“Can I sit?”

“Of course.” Nicole scooted over on the bench, giving Waverly space so their shoulders wouldn’t touch. Waverly sat and sadly looked at space between them.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Nicole, I’m so sorry. I love you. We shouldn’t have let that escalate so far. It was pointless. Nothing, and I mean nothing is more important than the two of us. I lost sight of that; I forgot that. And I’d say it won’t happen again, but hell, we’re married Nicole, I know damn straight it’ll happen again. But you know what? That’s fine. We will always get through it, like right now. Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” was all that Nicole could manage through her tear-filled eyes and closed up throat. She moved next to Waverly, putting her arm around her back to have Waverly’s head rest on her shoulder.

After sitting there for a few minutes — honestly, neither really knew how long — Nicole spoke: “How about we go ride the Ferris wheel?”

Waverly looked up at her incredulously. “But babe, you don’t like Ferris wheels!”

“Yeah, but I’ll ride it with you. You love them.”

Waverly smiled and stood up, reaching out for Nicole’s hand. “Let’s go then!” Nicole laughed as she stood up and got pulled behind Wavelry.

“One ticket per ride,” the worker said. Nicole held out three tickets.

“Can you let us stay for three?” He took the tickets as Waverly giggled and sat in the seat, patting it for Nicole to sit next to her. She sat next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

As they traveled up the Ferris wheel, Nicole’s heart rate started to increase. “Babe,” Waverly said as she held out her hand. Nicole took it and held it firmly, breathing slowly to lower her heart rate.

When they reached the top and stopped, she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Hey, don’t worry, it’ll be over soon,” Waverly said to calm her down.

“No,” Nicole breathed out in response. “It’s beautiful. It’s just so beautiful.” She looked over at the woman sitting next to her. “I love you, Waverly Earp.”

And then she kissed her, and the rest of the world melted away.


End file.
